clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Terminator Parody
I've just thought of a parody of Termintor. I'm not sure about the name, but this could be a big hit. The Plot The story is set in 2032 (or somewhere near), and the evil Anonymous, seeks to take over Antarctica. The leader of the Penguin Resistance, "Jack Rollo", erm... leads the Penguin Resistance. Anonymous send multiple Cyborgs (half Penguin, half Anon Bot), to the past, to capture "Jack Rollo", so the present/future won't happen. What do you say? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Comments *Well, utilizing cyborgs brings up a common medical error. The medical community defines a "cyborg" as a living character who uses a machine or item, attached or otherwise, to function. This makes anyone who uses a prosthetic hand, foot, eye, etc., a medically classified "cyborg". People who require items such as artifical hearts, iron lungs, oxygen tanks, etc., are technically "cyborgs". Also make sure to notice that a "cyborg" requires the machine to survive or function normally. A man attached to an oxygen tank needs it to live, and someone who has a prosthetic leg needs it to function. Note, however, that the term is slang with an official medical definition than a word used by doctors. It can be used, but I doubt it is. Nonetheless, that's a medical cyborg. They're not futuristic, they're already here, and you may already know (or be) one! It's a common error I'd like to go ahead and address before you write the parody. **Also, I've never seen Terminator, so I only know "I'll be back" and that the main actor is now Governor of California. The only help I can grant is Medical, Scientific, and CP-theming, as well as general technology and OOC corrections. I'd love to see your work, so bring it on! *** Lastly, the COC requires that all evil half penguin-robot combinations chose to receive their freakish upgrades and implants. The villains must be evil by their choice, they must be upgraded by their choice. FREE WILL.--TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 00:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ---- No, I don't think it does, actually. Besides, their born evil; I think their supposed to be clones.--N⊘tAnEditor 14:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :If they're born evil, that's perfectly legal. Mabel was born evil, too (LOL!)! Cloning makes it even better and easier to bend the COC to. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- I thought they were FULLY mechanical, with high levels of AI (making them NOT cyborgs). I've never seen Terminator either, though. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Indeed, I've never seen it, but my Dad likes it so I know a bit about it. The first ones were cyborgs, but the other kind of cyborg, the kind you rarely get, a robot with biological parts. That's because the time macine only worked for living things. Some were just robots though, when they didn't have to time-travel. Hope that helps!--N⊘tAnEditor 13:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that was a mistake I made. I thought they were Cyborg because of how they look. However, I went on Terminator Wiki, and found out they were not. Oh, and thanks not NotAnEditor. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- We can always just have robots with built in holographic image dispensers that allows them to disguise themselves as penguins. Any weaponary the terminator would've had could be replaced with stuff like deletion missile launchers or a more advanced ROFLCOPTER.--Tidalwave11 14:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :That's a idea. I may consider. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think they Terminator bots should have Deltion Missiles, it's the only COC legal item that terminates a penguin or character in full. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ---- ::No, they are cyborgs, but with robot brains. Well, some of them are. And whats more, they can descise themselves to... But they are cyborgs, at least for when they time-travel. --N⊘tAnEditor 14:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if what you said is true, that they are cyborg clones with living parts inside of them, the medical community has an easy work around for that. Doctors can actually grow livers and skin, etc. in laboratories now, and they can put human neurons on silicon chips. Since this is fiction, and since penguin brains are simpler and the size of baseballs, we'll have the future guys clone penguin body parts and place them in robots. That would be the case if it's robots with living parts. :::If it's living creatures with robot parts, that's easy as well. Have an evil guy volunteer to clone himself, and have the clones implanted with robot stuff. Either of these are perfectly legal and acceptable COC-wise, That's Death-wise, and even medically. I look forward to this! :::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well, actually, their robots with some cloned parts. Sorry. But that still counts as a cyborg.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) How about we name it RoboGary strikes again!